


Astraphobia

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Astraphobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jimin is afraid of storms, doubly so when he wakes to find himself alone.





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpoopyPrincessLover13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/gifts).



> Poor Jiminnie!!! :,(

Thunder rumbled threateningly over Seoul, lightning sparking on the horizon as the storm approached. Jimin snuggled deeper under the covers, recognizing his deepest fear even in his sleep. The rain started only a few minutes before the rumble grew to crashes that seemed to make the very air vibrate. One loud crack, sounding like a wrecking ball crashing into the wall, woke Jimin. He cried out in terror, eyes wide in the dark of the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend, reaching out to the opposite side of the bed. When his questing fingers met nothing more than cool sheets, he whimpered in panic. 

 

_ Where was Jackson? Had he abandoned Jimin, knowing how much the younger man feared storms? _

 

Hot tears welled in Jimin’s gentle eyes, spilling out over his chubby cheeks as he crawled to the corner of the bed furthest from the window, pulling his knees to his chin and burying his head against his legs, sobbing in terror with each reverberation from the skies outside. He didn’t notice when the door opened, nor did he register Jackson’s presence until the older man crawled back onto the bed. 

 

“Oh, Jiminnie.”

 

Jackson’s voice was soft and apologetic when he slid over to the younger man, clicking on the flashlight in his hand. He’d only meant to leave his boyfriend for a minute to grab the torch, but it had taken longer than he’d expected, as he’d had to find some spare batteries. But now he was back, and he laid the light aside, pulling Jimin’s stiff body into his arms. 

 

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.”

 

Jimin unwound his arms from around his legs, wrapping them around Jackson’s neck, burying his head into Jackson’s shoulder and crying quietly as Jackson ran his hands soothingly up and down Jimin’s back. 

 

“I w-woke up, and you were  _ gone,  _ and the t-thunder scared me so  _ bad-!” _

 

“Shhh, baby. It’s ok. I only went to get a flashlight, I didn’t mean to leave you alone so long. But it’s ok, sweetheart, I’m here now.”

 

Jackson maneuvered the two of them back down into the bed, pulling the covers back up over them and grabbing the flashlight. He never let go of Jimin, and slowly the storm dissipated, Jimin relaxing more and more as it faded away. Finally, he dozed off in Jackson’s arms. The older man brushed a lock of Jimin’s bleached hair from his forehead before dropping a soft kiss on the top of the silky strands. Then he snuggled down and slipped into sleep alongside his boyfriend. 


End file.
